


take all that you need (til it's gone, til it's gone)

by hicsvntdracones



Series: hq asoiaf au [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Angst, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicsvntdracones/pseuds/hicsvntdracones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Koushi, he's gone. He left me, alone—" Koushi tightens his grip on his friend before pulling Ryuu up to meet his gaze. </p><p>"You're not alone, Ryuu. I promise as long as I live, you are not alone." Ryuu's lips are trembling when Koushi kisses him. It is soft, it is comfort. Yet, in an instant, the thing they try to call comfort consumes them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take all that you need (til it's gone, til it's gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImWithEnjolras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/gifts).



> chinhands gently @ mira. for u, bb. u wanted tanaka feels.
> 
> background note: this happens during the colloquially known "dark year of dorne" appx.ly two years before canon storyline. dfab boy suga became pregnant by accident and fell into an awful depression. yui in her grief at being unable to bear children fled the city, and shortly thereafter prince chikara mysteriously disappeared and was thought to be dead, resulting in daichi's reign of terror in the south. needless to say, shit sucked at the time. and so tana/suga kinda happened.

 

 

"He's gone."  

 

Koushi turns away from the window quietly, hand settled on his stomach in thought. He watches the tears stain Ryuu's dark cheeks, watches the sorrow pour out from his soul. He whispers Ryuu's name, and the guard comes rushing forward with a strangled sob. 

 

"He's gone, he's gone—" Broken, his defenses crumple in Koushi's embrace. The lordling presses close to Ryuu. He feels Ryuu's heart breaking, feels the shattered pieces of him and knows these shards of grief will tear at him until there is no more of him to destroy. Ryuu buries his face in the crook of Koushi's neck, weeping for the lost Prince. Koushi knows he weeps for him. Who else could break him so completely except Chikara? 

 

He kisses the side of Ryuu's head softly, murmuring his name as comfortingly as he can. His own pain is deep, his depression running down every wall in this secluded room. This is his home and prison both until his body is freed of its curse. 

 

"Koushi, he's gone. He left me, alone—" Koushi tightens his grip on his friend before pulling Ryuu up to meet his gaze. 

 

"You're not alone, Ryuu. I promise as long as I live, you are not alone." Ryuu's lips are trembling when Koushi kisses him. It is soft, it is comfort. Yet, in an instant, the thing they try to call comfort consumes them.  

 

Ryuu grabs him tightly, hands moving over the smaller Dornishman, moving over the curves he tries to hide with clothes and cloth bindings. Koushi exhales his name, and it is the only permission Ryuu needs. He deepens the kiss as Koushi's mouth falls open with a soft moan. Ryuu grips his hips firmly, moving him back and back until his shoulders meet the stone wall behind them. A quiet moan escapes them both. His hands find Koushi's thighs, hitching them up around his waist as Koushi gently thumbs away the wetness on his cheeks. He steals another kiss and feels Koushi nod without ever hearing the question leave Ryuu's mouth. 

 

He hoists Koushi up easily even with the few extra pounds. They breathe in time with each other, Koushi exhaling as Ryuu inhales. Koushi's gold eyes burn, but they are ice compared to the pain in Ryuu's chest right now. He thinks of brown eyes, he thinks of coal black hair and the broken bottle on the Prince's chamber floor. He chokes on his tears, and Koushi kisses him again. 

 

The mattress dips beneath them, welcoming their weight as Ryuu settles between his friend's legs easily. The room around them is silent as they kiss and move against each other until their bodies are feverish with need.  

 

"You—" Ryuu starts to say, having undone Koushi's robes halfway already. His eyes dart to the gentle swell of Koushi's pale stomach where the most tangible cause of the court's distress grows with each passing day.  

 

"I'm fine." Koushi sees Ryuu draw in a sharp breath of air as his hand ghosts over the bump. Koushi was never meant to bear the Prince's child. He was Daichi's lover, but Yui was his wife. Yui, the sweet and good-hearted Princess whose patience broke when Daichi dared to utter the worst word in connection to the babe growing in Koushi. Heir.  

 

Koushi's chest surges to meet Ryuu's touch. He gently squeezes Koushi's tender breast as he kisses the lordling once more. It was always meant for Yui to bear the heir of Sunspear, yet Daichi had dared to turn and say Koushi held it within his womb. Koushi would rip his own womb out if he could. He would have let the Stranger take this child from him in its early days if he did not fear the gods' wrath for such a heinous deed. The gods want me to have this child, Koushi wept during one of the first days of his seclusion. Ryuu had held his shaking hands then, and he holds Koushi's shaking body now.  

 

What cruel gods, Koushi whispers inaudibly as Ryuu presses marks along his naked collarbone and breasts. What cruel gods to give me this child of Sunspear, then to take the second sun away. The gods had never favored any of them. They gave Koushi a woman's body when his soul was that of a man. They almost let Ryuu bleed out amidst the sands of Dorne only to save him and let him watch his best friend bleed out on the white marble floors of Starfall. 

 

Is this all part of the gods' plan? Koushi wonders, grimacing as he wills his tears away. They led Ryuu to Starfall, they let Koushi interrupt just before the guard's blade swung against Ryuu's neck. They led them both to Sunspear. They led them both here, to this moment. 

 

Ryuu jerks his hips against Koushi, and the silver-haired lordling breaks from his thoughts with a lewd moan. He feels Ryuu even through their robes, and the heat burning in his stomach demands tending to. Koushi rocks his hips against Ryuu eagerly, fighting all thoughts of their other loves. There is no room for regret, not when it threatens to eat them both alive.  

 

He hurries to begin unlacing Ryuu's breeches as his strong hands push Koushi's legs further apart. Ryuu's dark fingers contrast with Koushi's pale skin as the guard massages his thighs. He sighs pleasurably as Ryuu rubs circles with his thumbs on the insides of his thighs. Ryuu makes a low sound of arousal as he thumbs Koushi's sex with one hand and easily finds Koushi's weak spot. He rubs Koushi slowly as the lordling watches with his half-lidded gaze. Koushi can see the darkness of Ryuu's hair disappear into his half-open breeches where his length is straining against his clothes. Rolling his hips, Koushi whispers Ryuu's name. It is heavy, and they both know what they want next. 

 

For a moment, Ryuu struggles to find the words to voice his desires, but Koushi reaches up to kiss him. Ryuu's hand returns to squeeze his thigh as Koushi whispers sweetness against his lips. 

 

"Take me. Take all that you need." 

 

He reaches under the waist of Ryuu's breeches to stroke him encouragingly. Ryuu shudders against him but does not back away. He needs this. They need this.  

 

"I'm here," He assures Ryuu as he feels his body tense against him. Take all that you need, he repeats as he brings his hips flush against Ryuu. He has always known of the desire between them. There had been many glances at Starfall, many lingering embraces and kisses too close to the lips to be safe. They had always been someone else's though. Through letters and moonlight rendezvous, Koushi fell for Daichi before Ryuu ever set foot in Starfall's marble halls. Ryuu himself had been too bereaved by the death of his best friend to try falling in love again. Then when they came to Sunspear, Koushi became Yui's when she spoke in her gentle tones and kissed him in ways that Koushi never knew. And Ryuu, he had met Chikara. 

 

Koushi moans suddenly as Ryuu pushes the head of his cock against Koushi's entrance. 

 

When they came to Sunspear, Ryuu met Chikara. From the moment he knocked into the disguised Prince walking along the harbor, surely it had meant to be fate. Just as Koushi had met the newly crowned Prince walking alone in the solitude of the gardens. It was fate. 

 

"Gods—" Koushi gasps. He tries to roll his hips to meet Ryuu, but the guard has a tight hand on his hip, keeping him in place. Ryuu's face contorts in a painful expression, and Koushi sees the tears welling up in his eyes. 

 

"Ryuu?" He cups Ryuu's face with one hand, coaxing him into looking at him, focusing on the familiar sound of his name on Koushi's lips. 

 

"I can't. I can only think of him." He backs away an inch or two. His hand leaves Koushi's thin hip and moves to cover his mouth as he fights the urge to sob. 

 

"I want to be here with you, but I cannot stop thinking of him." Ryuu's mind flashes to the bottle lying broken on the floor. He thinks of Rhova curled up on the Prince's couch, unmoving for the poison he accidentally ingested. He could not find Chikara. He looked, and he looked, but his heart had disappeared with the night winds.  

 

Koushi pulls himself up into a sitting position and carefully presses kisses against Ryuu's jaw. He pushes at Ryuu's shoulders until he leans back and lets himself lay flat against the bed, relinquishing all control to Koushi. Koushi comes to straddle his hips and press their sexes together, not forcing Ryuu to enter him, but instead rocking his wetness against Ryuu's cock. This creates pleasure enough, and most importantly, Koushi knows Ryuu will not be betraying his vow of love to Chikara. He had told the anxious Prince he would wait and wait and wait until Chikara was ready, ready to be consumed by all of Ryuu's fire, to be taken and made love to in ways the Prince would have never known. He had promised himself, and Koushi would not force him to break his word. 

 

"I love you." The words fall out of Koushi's mouth before he realizes. They have been said before between them but always, always with a joking or easy air. Now, as Ryuu caresses his thighs adoringly, Koushi says it again in all honesty. A quiet tear falls from Ryuu's eyes as he smiles in response. 

 

"I love you too." He begins to rock up against Koushi, thrusting against the lordling's wet heat as the words hang between them. Ryuu relishes in the feeling of Koushi's nails along his chest contrasting with the flat of his fingers flexing against old battle scars. He moves to grip Koushi's ass tightly as heat builds more and more between them. He can feel the soft bump brush against his hard toned stomach when Koushi leans over to kiss Ryuu hotly. His thighs flex on either side of Ryuu which makes Ryuu dig his fingertips possessively into Koushi's skin. 

 

He forces himself to watch Koushi. He watches the look of delight as his cock brushes Koushi's clit just right. He watches Koushi move a hand to touch his own chest, fingers making sweet indents as he squeezes his own breast with a moan. He forces himself to watch Koushi, so he does not forget who he is with, who is above him. This is Koushi. Koushi is here, Koushi is with me. Chikara— 

 

Chikara is gone.  

 

In a quick movement, he flips the two of them so that he is in complete control of the pace. Koushi's gold eyes stare widely for a moment then understand. 

 

"Come, Ryuu." He whispers, voice addled with sex and sorrow both. Ryuu holds Koushi's head in his hands, fingers winding in his pretty silver hair as his thrust become more erratic. Koushi presses up against Ryuu, spurring his desires. He watches Ryuu with a steady gaze. "Come for me." 

 

"Koushi—" He grunts, only closing his eyes just barely as he grits his teeth together and spills himself all over Koushi's eager sex. Koushi smiles calmly, as if so much of his turmoil has dissipated during the sin they just shared. Ryuu knows it is only a temporary fix; he can already feel the dark tendrils of grief grappling back onto his heart. He kisses Koushi's sweaty neck, nudges at the pulse point there with his nose until he hears the small exhale of laughter from the lordling. Thin but strong arms wound their way around Ryuu's neck to pull him close as they both collapse on their sides. Those gold eyes watch him, but he still thinks of those quiet brown of the second sun.  

 

"It'll be okay," Koushi murmurs, nails scraping the base of Ryuu's scalp. He lets out a muted noise of either agreeance or acknowledgement. He speaks to ease Ryuu's fear and also his own. For months to come, Koushi can see only darkness. He settles close to Ryuu whose arms wrap around him immediately. He tries not to think of the pain. He tries not to think of Daichi's rage or Chikara's disappearance. He tries not to think of the babe growing inside of him. He tries for both of their sakes. 

 

"One day, we'll be okay."

 

 


End file.
